User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/The Lion Guard: Enemy Invasion
It was a quiet night in the Pridelands, in the den on Pride Rock the lionesses and the royal family were all In a deep sleep, suddenly Simba woke with a start, he glanced around and sniffed the air before bolting up, he had smelled an unfamiliar scent which meant danger. Instantly he nudged Nala " darling wake up quickly" he said urgently, " Simba what's wrong?" Nala asked sleepily, " "There's an invasion" Simba said, Instantly, Nala was on her feet, "Are you sure dear" "yes wake the children and round up the lionesses and go the safe cave" Simba said, " Ok Simba what about you" "Don't worry about me sweetheart I'll take Kovu and warn the animals I'll meet you at the safe cave ok" " Ok" Nala agreed going over to her children and starting to wake them " darlings wake up we have to evacuate the cave" she said. "Mom what's wrong" Kiara asked waking up slowly " Your father thinks there are invaders we have to go to the safe cave now" Nala ordered " wake your brother, I'll wake your grandmothers and the others, Kovu and your father are going to warn the animals, then they'll meet us at the safe cave ok" Nala said. " Ok mom " Kiara said. Gently she started to nudge Kion, "Kion come on we have to leave" " why Kiara" Kion mumbled sleepily " Daddy thinks there are invaders we have to evacuate now and go to the safe cave. Kiara answered quickly, picking him up and waiting for her mother to wake the rest of the pride. When the whole pride was awake Nala arranged them in to a line and they waited for instructions from Simba, " All right everyone listen up, Me and Kovu are going to warn the animals and get them out of harms way, the rest of you are going with Nala to the safe cave where you will wait until it's safe am I understood" Simba said Nala stepped up next to her mate " all right everyone lets move we have to stay together and keep quiet. The pride split up with Kovu and Timon and Pumbaa going with Simba and the lionesses and Kion going with Nala. The pride quietly made their way outside, when they reached the drop of the rock, Simba quietly nuzzled his mate, mother, and daughter, and started to go toward the savannah, Kovu nuzzled his mate and mother in law, then followed Simba. " All right everyone lets go" Nala said quietly her voice wavering , tears in her eyes , Kiara pressed her muzzle to her mothers cheek comfortingly, her own eyes brimming with tears, and they nuzzled each other lovingly' Nala licking her daughters cheek. Kiara bent down and picked Kion up, Nala licked her sons cheek before starting to lead the way to the safe cave, Kiara took a deep breath, before following, As the lionesses and Kion made their way through the savannah they were keeping their eyes and ears alert for the sound of intruders, They were relieved when they managed to reach the safe cave without any trouble. They slowly filed in through the entrance to the cave, " ok everyone here's the plan we are going to stay here until Simba comes to get us, I'd like a hunting party of about five members to go with me and get some food and water, the rest of you stay here and keep safe, Kiara your in charge ok" Nala said. "Ok mom" Kiara said, she was busy making a soft nest for Kion to lay down in when she was finished Kion laid down and went to sleep. Kiara sat down next to him. Vitani, Sarafina, and two other lionesses volunteered to go with Nala, Before they left Nala came over to where her children were laying. She bent down and nuzzled her daughter " thank you darling for being so responsible about this, I know this is scary and dangerous but I'm so proud of you for following orders and taking care of your brother I love you I'll be back soon. Nai Nai is here if you need her ok? She said " ok mom I love you be careful" Kiara said Nala smiled warmly, then after a final nuzzle left with the hunting party. Kiara let out sigh, then glanced down at her brother sleeping in between her legs, moving quietly she got up and went over to where her grandmother was laying. Sarabi smiled when she saw her granddaughter coming toward her, she gestured for her to lay down next to her, " is something troubling you my darling" she asked gently. Kiara took a deep breath and said " Nai Nai I'm scared are we going go be ok?, I know mom and daddy want me to be brave and take care of Kion and not be worried. But I can't help it, I'm worried about my parents and Kovu and Nona are they going to be ok, I'm sorry I know I'm supposed to be this fearless princess who takes care of her family and pride. But I'm not just a princess, I don't know what's going to happen next, I don't know what will happen when I become queen, I don't know how to calm the pride down when they start to panic. Nai Nai please help me." Kiara finished, Sarabi who'd been listening quietly to her granddaughter sighed and said gently, " Honey I understand how your feeling when I became queen I was worried about the responsibility too, but I got over it, and when your mother became queen she was worried, and you know what I told her, I told her to relax and to not worry because she had me and Sarafina and your father right beside her to help her anytime she needed it. When you rise to the throne you will have a loving mate and a loyal pride right beside you my love and we will always be there for you. Do you understand?. " yes Nai Nai thank you" Kiara said gratefully leaning over to nuzzle her grandmother, " I love you" she said, " I love you too my darling" Sarabi said licking her granddaughters cheek, As for your parents and Kovu and Sarafina, don't worry they'll be fine now go get some sleep sweetheart. " yes Nai Nai" Kiara said getting up and going back to her spot next to her brother. A few hours later Nala and the hunting party returned, Nala was holding a clump of leaves soaking wet with water, and Sarafina and Vitani each were clutching the leg of a antelope. The other two lionesses had the body. When Kiara saw her mother she immediately went over and nuzzled her, then she nuzzled her grandmother and sister in law. " Kiara go wake your brother and Nai Nai and tell them we have food ok. " ok mom" Kiara said going and doing as she asked When she returned to her mother with Sarabi and Kion in tow she found the rest of the pride had gathered around and started gnawing at the meat, she was relieved when she noticed that her mother had saved her and Kion a whole leg, after she and Kion had finished eating and drinking they went back to sleep, and didn't wake up until they heard their father enter the cave, " it's safe now we chased the invader over the border" Simba reported as Nala nuzzled him and Kiara and Kovu engaged in a fierce nuzzle. As the pride made their way back to Pride Rock Simba and Nala were talking about the invasion and Sarabi was carrying her sleeping grandson to give Kiara a break Kiara and Kovu were walking together their tails entwined heads bent together and talking quietly. When they reached pride rock they all filed in to the den and laid down and fell asleep. Category:Blog posts